Through repeated strenuous motion, sensitive soft tissues often suffer wear and tear injuries from repeatedly rubbing against one another and/or hard tissues, such as bone. Tears of rotator cuff tendons and articular capsule disintegration are examples of this type of injury. In addition, these tissues can be adversely affected by inflammation, infection, disease and/or genetic predispositions which lead to degeneration of these tissues.
Severe or complete tears and deterioration of articulations (i.e., bodily joints) related tissues (such as tendons, ligaments, capsules, cartilage and bony parts), and other bodily elements (such as bursae, synovium and other membranes) may cause severe pain, hindered movement up to complete disability, joint parts dislocation, and other possible phenomena.
Some joints related deteriorations can be amended by filling voids and spaces between tissues with volumetric fillers especially in scenarios where there is a need to create or revive unhindered relative motion between such tissues. Such volumetric fillers should possess specific combined characteristics such as 3D geometry, external surface texture and overall consistency in order to avoid inefficacy on the one hand and stiff sensation on the other. Since that patients differ much on such voids geometries, mechanical and physical properties of voids' boundaries, and overall shoulder consistency, weight and strength, it is therefore needed that the volumetric fillers will be patient-specific in the sense that it will be deployed, shaped and fine-tuned in vivo.